


Old Sins

by Spiralleds



Series: Thank Heavens 'Verse [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Slate</p></blockquote>





	Old Sins

Giles gulped down the water, his pounding head and cotton mouth testament that one shouldn't pour new wine into an old wineskin. How much had he consumed last evening? And with whom?

Oh, blast. How loose _was_ his slate?

Indefensible that he'd agreed – again – to share a pint. Far worse, he'd let Ethan into his flat, and, moreover, his sorrow.

A mirror revealed only blood-shot eyes and a gray pallor – no demon countenance. (As if Ethan would repeat a trick.) Undoubtedly, new mischief would follow. And he welcomed it. Perhaps old sins would help him pay penance for new failings.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Slate


End file.
